Vacation
by DarkOne101
Summary: Chapter 13 up!SeZ and SqI, they all go on vacation and they hook up together but something goes wrong... R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: 

Zell, Squall, Irvine and Seifer go on a vacation together. You know that spells trouble!! Z/Se and Sq/I but not until later on!!

Zell's Pov

I shifted uncomfortable in my chair trying not to make any sound. Squall, Irvine and Seifer had told me that if I woke them up they would throw me out of the ship. I swallowed that that thought, the middle of nowhere and they throw me out in the ocean.

Of course its really early in the morning and I'm not a morning person but I slept all day yesterday when it seems that the three of them did anything but sleep! I was getting bored just sitting in the chair.

I kind of felt jealous because the three of them were much more built and taller and shit like that! They also acted a lot more mature then I did, oh well.

I shifted again and looked around then suddenly couldn't take it, they were all awake and I knew it. The smirk on Seifer's face, the way Irvine pulled his hat down to hide the smile that was plasterer on his face and Squall… well Squall was being Squall just with his eyes close and he looked like he was dead.

I jumped up and kicked Seifer's long legs out of my way. I needed to use the can. 

"Stupid chicken, what'd I tell you before?" He got up and wrapped his arms around me and I struggled in his deathly grip.

"Let go of me Seifer! I have to use the can!" I said struggling even more thrashing about.

"No way, first you have to say Seifer is the ol' might and he can do anything he wants to me." I glared at him.

"Your such a sick fucker." I said.

"Say it and I'll let you go!" 

"No way!" I glanced at Squall and saw the aggravated look on his face that he really was trying to sleep. "Squall!" I yelled to him.

"Leave Zell the fuck alone Seifer." And as always Seifer listened to Squall. I grinned and turned around to see that Irvine was in the bathroom. I growled and kicked the door with my foot that made a dent it the door. 

Pouting slightly I plopped down to Squall then yawned stretching my arms out.

"How much longer till we are there?" I asked and seconds after the intercom came on.

"Now boarding-" I cut the guy off mentally and jumped up happily.

"Finally!" I said and the tips of Squall's mouth curved. Most people would miss that but me, no way. Squall and I have been best friends since the war. 

When we got off the ship I grabbed my luggage and started walking to the hotel that I saw. Squall was right behind me but Irvine and Seifer strolled back behind us.

Squall and I went right up to the counter.

"Room please, its under Lionheart." I said and the girl nodded typing in something then handing me keys while smiling.

"Room 204." I smiled back Irvine and Seifer coming in.

"Thanks ma'am." Irvine said tipping his hat. She blushed and I grabbed my suit case running up the stairs madly. I had her then stupid Irvine had to go charm her off. I found the room easily and put the key in opening it up.

I walked in and searched the rooms. There was two bed rooms with two beds in them each. One was baby blue and white while the other was black and blood red. Sighing I put my stuff in the black and blood red room picking the bed closest to the window. 

Seifer, Irvine and Squall all came in the room looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked slightly confused, what had I done?

"Aren't you in the wrong room?" Seifer asked.

"Huh?" I asked looking around. 

"Nothing really, just we all thought you'd choose the room that was all colorful and cheerful." Irvine stated and I crossed my arms looking at the room.

"But this one has a better view!" I said covering up that the room colors was really how I felt. Seifer put down his suit case on the other bed and I didn't even bother arguing as Squall threw me a look as Irvine wrapped his arm around his shoulders and grinned. It was a "Don't-leave-me-with-him" look. I glared at Irvine and he took his arm off of Squall's shoulders and went into the other room while Squall threw me a thank you look and followed him. 

"So protective of puberty boy aren't ya?" Seifer asked with a laugh. "So the chicken likes guys…" 

"No that's not it! Just mind your own goddamn business." I said and started to put my clothes in the dresser not looking at Seifer. The truth is I was protective of Squall because that bitch Rinoa broke up with him for some idiot a month ago. He doesn't let anyone come close to him and he hasn't gone on dates or anything like that. I know Squall's gay and that's cool with me. He likes Irvine but is afraid, even if Irvine is bi, that with Irvine reputation that he'll break his heart like that bitch Rinoa did. Just thinking of her made my blood boil.

"You two get your trunks on, we are going swimming in the hotel outside pool." Irvine said coming in. "What's wrong with you Zell?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"Nothin'." I said smiling at Irvine then going into the bathroom quickly changing into my trunks and a button down cotton dark blue shirt that wasn't buttoned so it showed my chest. 

I looked at the guys in the room and they all seemed to be looking at me once again, except Squall who was trying to tighten his trunks with the string.

"What??" I asked.

"Zell your should not wear a shirt less often." I looked down at my chest then back up looking confusedly at Irvine.

"You two are freaking me out… stop staring!" I got angry and opened the door walking out only a towel in hand. Squall came up beside me. "They were staring at them ya know…" My hand went down my chest feeling all the scars I've accumulated over the years and years of fight close range.

"No, they were looking at your built." He said matter of factly and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop acting like you don't know your toned." He is pointing to my chest and I looked down. 

"Yeah but they aren't nearly as big as any of yours." Squall snickered at that.

"You're to modest Zell, you wear all those baggy cloths so naturally everyone thinks your scrawny… but your not." He said simple. I looked down again. "Even your thighs are nicely shaped." He added. I grinned happily up at him.

"Really?!" Squall nodded and I jumped up and we got to the pool I laid my blanket down on a chair and Squall sat down next to me.

"Oh ya, Irvine told me to warn you that Seifer plans on getting you." Squall said.

"What?? Seifer wants to get… me?" Squall smiled at me and nodded. That explains the hard on I felt when I fell into his lap a couple days ago. I grinned at that, I could have fun with this.

Seifer took the chair on my other side while Irvine sat on the one next to Squall. Now was my chance to pay back Seifer for all those times he picked on me. I stretched out and felt his eyes on me. I shook my shirt off and stretched again but this time slower and I glanced over quickly to Squall who just rolled his eyes at me and turned back his attention to the conversation he was having with Irvine. 

I smiled and stopped stretching grabbing the sun tan lotion and pretended that I couldn't reach my back.

"Hey Seifer could you lotion up my back, please?" I asked with a small smile. He blushed slightly but still moved his chair closer and I handed him the sun tan lotion turning around and saw Irvine looking at me with a grin. I gave him an innocent look and he laughed shaking his head and talked to Squall who turned around slightly and rolled his eyes but still smiled at me then turned back around. 

As Seifer touched my back softly I felt the coldness of the lotion and faked a shiver. I heard him gasp but still lotioned my back. I never knew he could be so gently, I was always use to him being harsh. 

I grinned and groaned quietly only loud enough for Seifer to hear and I heard his breath pick up slightly and his hand pulled away.

"Done?" I asked and moved back to my chair.

"Yeah, I'll be right… back…" Before he got up and wandered off I saw the slight bulge in his trunks. I grinned.

"Zell…" I looked over at Irvine innocently. "I think your catching on… are you gay?" 

"Maybe, maybe not." I smiled not telling anyone that I wanted Seifer probably more then he wanted me but of course I wont tell anyone that. Oh well maybe I'd have more fun with him before giving in. 

I looked over at Irvine and Squall. I noticed for the first time how Irvine looked at Squall with a caring in his eyes like he did no one else. I smiled knowing that Irvine didn't just want Squall for sex.

Note to self, get Squall and Irvine together. 

Easier said than done, trust me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soooo what do ya think?? Please R&R!!


	2. Blood

Thanks for such positive reviews!! Hehe I'm glad you guys/girls like my fic!!! YAAY!

Seifer: *grumble grumble* I would not act like that…

Come on! Admit it! You looooooooooved that moment and you would of gotten all blushy!!

Seifer: …. *silence*

*gasp* your turning into Squall!

Squall: And what's so bad about that?

*gasp* Squally! I didn't know u were here…

Seifer: Obviously or you wouldn't of made fun of him

I'm sorry Squally!

Squall: Whatever…

Zell: I'd better say on with the fic and please R&R before they start getting into it! 

*Squall, Seifer and authoress start bickering about nonsense stuff*

Seifer's Pov

I walked back to my three companions trying to act like I didn't just get up and practically run away when I was done giving Zell a hand with the lotion. I was just trying to hide the huge bulge in my trucks as I sat down. 

Irvine and Squall gave me quick glances but then looked across the pool at something. I looked at Zell and he was staring at it too so I looked.

There stood Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie. I practically groaned out loud but held it in as they walked to us.

"Hey guys!!!!!" Selphie said to us in her usual energetic voice.

"Hey Selph! Whacha doing here?" Zell asked and all the girls looked at him. Selphie's eyes went wider then usual, Rinoa took a step back almost falling into the pool and Quistis put a hand over her mouth that had a huge smile.

Zell looked at them strangle and then waved a hand in front of Selphie's face.

"Helloooooo anyone home??" The girl giggled and poked Zell's stomach. 

"Whoa Zell! I never knew you were so… so…" It looked like she was trying to get a word to match what he was. I knew this was going to take a long time because I myself have tried to come up with a word that fits Zell. The truth being there is no word, he is just prefect in all ways possible. 

"Buff." Quistis said and Zell looked down at his body like he had done when Irvine and I were staring at him earlier. He was either really modest or just plain oblivious to what he had. 

"Uhh… if you guys say so." He said with a small smile. Selphie giggled blushing slightly. It was obvious to everyone but Zell that Selphie has a huge crush on him but she knew that I had liked him longer so she had never asked him out or anything. 

Zell's face broke out into a huge grin looking at Selphie and Quistis as he jumped up and ran straight for them and jumped into the pool with them in his arms. They splashed around as Zell jumped out of the pool and I gaped at his now wet form as he turned around and stuck his tongue out at the two girls. 

They both got out soaking wet and glared at Zell. Zell looked away for a second and grinned at Squall who was trying to hide a smile that was over taking his face. Quistis and Selphie both grinned at me and motioned to Irvine and Squall and I got what they meant. 

I got up and grabbed Zell from behind tickling him slightly.

"Get Squall I'll get Irvine." I whispered in his ear and he squirmed away going behind Squall with a yawn I put an arm around the cowboy and with exchanged glances both of us threw the other in the pool. 

Irvine let out a surprised yelp as Squall just sank and resurfaced looking pissed with his brown hair all over his face. He tried to get out but Irvine put his arms around Squall taking him back into the pool. 

I laughed at that and felt arms come around me and start tickling me. Nobody really knew I was ticklish just about everywhere so I just bust out laughing. Selphie, Quistis and Rinoa all gaped at me and the smaller blonde behind me.

I turned around and was just about to tickle him went I felt a pair of arms go around me and then another dragging me to the pool. Before I could act Zell came out in front of me and pushed me into the pool.

I stayed down on the bottom thinking for a couple seconds letting them worry that I didn't know how to swim or something but in reality I was a very good swimmer. I could hold my breath for long amounts at a time and suddenly something snapped in me and a memory came flooding back.

~~Flash Back~~

"Now now my dear knight you cant go and kill yourself, death is to good for you." She snickered at me as I held my cute wrist in my hands. "Now how should I punish you?" She started to think about my punishment. She snapped her fingers and I was taken off to the tank. The tank was a small cylinder thing made completely out of glass.

I was thrown in and it admittedly started to fill with red liquid. She walked away a small smile playing on her face as I saw her disappear.

The tank never filled up all the way with blood just enough so my head wasn't covered but my whole body was. She left me in there for a week.

~~End Flash Back~~

I suddenly took in a gulp of water and shot back up spitting the water out as I opened my eyes I saw six worried faces looking at me.

"Seifer! We thought you had drowned-" Selphie cut herself off as I got out of the pool wiping myself off. 

"What's wrong?" Zell asked concern dripping from his mouth.

"I just remembered something… I'm going to lay down for a couple of hours, you guys stay here and have fun." I walked off so they couldn't protest and when I got into my room that I shared with Zell I changed quickly throwing my trunks on a chair and crawled under the blood red comforter. 

The bed was so comfortable and I drifted off into a land of deep slumber. Yet my peace didn't last long as my dreams turned into night mares and my nightmares would soon turn into reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muahahaha! Its call foreshadowing!! Yay! I was taught that in school a long time ago… hehe I decided to use it because it sounded nifty!!

Seifer: Nifty?  
Yes… do u have a problem with my words?

Seifer: No *trying to hold back laughter*

I can make very BAD things happen to you ya know?

Seifer: You sound like Raijin

…. Shut up! 

Zell: What's with your obsession with blood??

………….. I have NO obsession with blood!! *acting all innocent* ahh sun! Must return to the dark….

Selphie: The authoress has gone insane so I'm going to say R&R!! Please and thank u! ^_^

Blood… blood… must have blooood

Zell and Seifer and Selphie: *run away*


	3. L&N

Hehe, thanks for the reviews!! You people are nifty and way to kind!

Seifer: Yes since you don't deserve it…

What??

Squall: … I would of chopped all your heads off if you actually threw me in the pool *takes out gun blade*

*backs away* Ok Squally, calm down…

Zell: oh no…

*clears throat while keeps on glancing at Squall* Hokit I'll try to grant your wishes for pairing Selphie with a guy but I've already got plans for Quistis so I cant pair those to together *frowns* I'm sorry

Selphie and Quistis: WHAT?!

*jumps* Ahh! Now I've got three characters out for my blood! *thinks* hehe blood… hehe *goes off into a whole heheing thing*

Squall: *backs away slowly* … whatever *walks away* I'll get you sooner or later

Zell: Aha! I get to do this thing now, please R&R and enjoy!!! THANKS!! ^_^

*faints from Zell's smile*

Seifer: Weirder and weirder

Zell's Pov

About thirdly minutes after Seifer left I started to get worried, not that I wasn't worried before but now I am just really worried!

"Zell if your so worried then why don't you go up and check on him????" Selphie asked jumping up and down slightly.

"Yes, Selphie's right you should go check on him, we are all worried but it seems he only would talk to you." Quistis stated and before I could get out another word I was being pushed off towards the hotel.

Sighing I walked to the elevator but was stopped when I heard some squealing. I turned around to see a whole bunch of girls surrounding two guys and I cocked my head to the side. 

"Ladies! Calm down." One of them said in a thick British accents. (I don't think they have British accents in FF8 but now they do!) I turned around and went into the elevator. About two minutes later the same two guys that used to be surrounding by girls ran into the elevator as the doors swished shut on the girls faces. I kind of feel bad for the girls but it wasn't my place.

They both looked at each other and grinned while I just leaned against the back of the elevator noticing they had no clue I was in here with them. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. 

One had long blonde hair that went down to his shoulders but it was thin so it didn't look so bad. He had big brown eyes that reminded me of puppies eyes. He was about a 6 inches taller then me and wore simple white shorts and a light blue tank top that showed of a tattoo on his left upper arm. It was a ban that went all the way around and it was all black with little blue dots on it. He had a nice dark tan. 

The other guy seemed to be the total opposite of the first guy. He wore black pants and a black vest, under the vest was a white beater. He had black hair that was short and looked like a buzz cut but was just right looking on him. He had dark blue eyes, almost a mid night blue and he was paler then his friend but not as pale as Squall was. Where his friend seemed to be the school boy type he looked like the bad boy type, total opposites.

Kind of like Seifer and me, huh? 

I blinked a couple times as I heard a ding that the elevator stopped and opened the doors as an old bald guy stepped in. He reminded me of Cid, at that thought I had to hold back a laugh that seemed to be creeping up my throat.

With another ding the guy got off and I watched him leave as the doors swished behind him closing.

"Hello mate what's your name?" The black haired one asked.

"Zell Dincht and yours?" I asked.

"Me names Liam Coldbern and this is me mate Noah Ringmens." I smiled at them and they smiled back, why did their names sound so familiar?

"Nice to meet ya." I said.

"Same here." Noah said with a nod. I didn't know if they were British or Australian or what so I just kept my mouth closed. There was that ding again and I noticed this was my floor and all the worry came back as I felt something, I couldn't explain it. It was just a feeling that something was wrong.

I walked out of the elevator and turned around to them waving a little good bye and heading to my room.

"Hope we meet again." Liam said and I nodded. The door swished shut and I ran to our room not even noticing two sets of eyes were watching my backside.

I opened the door which was surprisingly open and walked straight to the room I shared at Seifer. I saw him laying there and thrashing about like in a very bad night mare.

I walked over to him and got on the bed shaking him a little.

"Seifer, wake up." I said in a quick voice as not to frighten him. "Its Zell, come on Seifer wake up." He shot up and my arm went out from under me and I ended up in his lap. I felt the heat in my face as I looked up at Seifer who was looking down at me, he was sweating badly and with out even thinking my hand went up to his face and rested on his right cheek. 

We stayed there for who knows how long. Me in his lap and him just staring down at me when finally I felt the hardening and I jumped up tripping and letting out a yelp but Seifer grabbed me and pulled me back up to the bed so I wouldn't of collided with the floor.

"Thanks." I said sitting down at the end of the bed looking at Seifer. The color started to return to his face and he looked down at his hands.

"No I should be thanking you… thanks…" He said in a whisper that I had to learn foreword to hear. Then he looked up pushing me off the bed with a smirk. "Stay off my bed when your wet chicken wuss, now I've got a big wet spot were your ass was." I grabbed a pillow from my bed and chucked it at him storming off to the bathroom to get changed. 

I yawned and decided to take a shower. I got some clean clothes and walked into the shower turning it on only then noticing the hardness down south. 

I bit my lower lip not wanting to do what I knew I had to do. I hated doing this expesily when I knew someone else was only a room away when they were the ones to make me hard in the first place. 

I heard the door open and looked threw the see threw curtains to see a tall blonde standing there. 

"Seifer!" I hissed and looked for something to throw at him turning around so he couldn't see I was getting harder. I cursed the way he made me feel growling slightly at him. "Get out!" He chucked and a hand went in the shower. I looked at it seeing the shampoo in his hand.

"I thought you'd need this." He said and I took the shampoo and he walked out.

"Thanks…" I said to the empty space. 

I quickly did what I had to do (you all know what that means) and got out of the shower seeing everyone in Seifer and my room. Everyone but Rinoa which was a big relieve. 

"Zell!" Selphie said with a huge smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I am just not used to seeing you in normal clothes!" She said with a giggle. I looked down at my jean pants and a white shirt. "And your hair!" She giggled again as I looked up and got what she was getting at. 

"Yes I have to get more gel since Seifer threw it out the window of the ship." I glared at him but he only smiled.

"No Zell you should keep it that way." Irvine said coming over and ruffling my hair. I stepped back and blew some hair out of my face but it just fell back into my face. Selphie squealed and jumped up and down.

"Did you guys hear that L&N are here?!?! In this hotel?!?!" Selphie squealed again and I thought for a second.

"L&N?" Squall asked. 

"Come on Squall! You have to know who L&N are!" Squall gave Selphie a blank look.

"They are a band from Britain but born in Australian. L&N stand for Liam and Noah the two leader guitarist and singers." Quistis stated.

"Liam Coldbern and Noah Ringmens?" I asked and Selphie turned to me looking amazed.

"Ya! See Zell has some taste in good music!" Selphie said mainly to the three guys in the room as they all looked at me with upraised eye brows.

"No that's not it, I met them in the elevator." I was acting calm so Selphie would get all jealous and she did too.

"You meet them?! Did you get an autograph or something?!" Quistis even looked interested.

"No but I got a Hope we meet again." I said and Selphie squealed while Quistis smiled. 

"Do you think you could bump into them and then introduce me and Quistis??" Selphie asked with wide eyes.

"Uhh… sure why not." I said with a smile as Selphie started to jump up and down and Quistis let a big smile.

Just as the two girls were celebrating a knock was at the door. I got up and opened the door and there stood Liam and Noah. 

"Who is it-" Selphie cut herself off as she peered over my shoulder and almost fainted. Well this was going to be interesting now wasn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MUAHAHAHAHAHA… look there was NO blood in that chapter *gasp* Oh ya and truly L&N is a band and they are my friends… though they aren't 17 they are younger and they do sound pretty good and they do look like that! Hehe I have a crush on them both but since they don't even read this I can say that!! YAY! 

Seifer: Noah sounds… hott

That's because he is *looks at Seifer* AND HE IS MINE SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Zell: I like Liam… 

HE IS MINE TOO! YOU CANT HAVE HIM!!!

Squall: Who says so? You?

I am the authoress! Be nice to me or I shall cause you lots and lots of pain!

Squall: *grins*

…. Ok Squall likes pains… then I shall make the fluff bunnies attack you! MUAHAHAHA

Squall: *looks horrified* NO!

Irvine: Before this gets any longer please R&R!! Thanks, y'all come back now ya here? 


	4. Remembering

YAY! To answer your question Noumno Yeshiaru about why L&N followed Zell, well who wouldn't follow Zell??? I WOULD! 

Zell: *backs away* 

Hehe anyways, if its more Irvine and Squall scenes then more Irvine and Squall scenes you shall get!!! Be happy and don't be afraid to make requests, it actually helps me out to know what you guys/girls want!!! Oh yes you'll see a side of Quistis that you'd never think was there

Seifer: *hint hint wink wink*

*laughs* Zierra where do you want this to go because I'm confused and lost!! X_X 

Seifer: *sighs* your always confused and lost…

Sooooooo? U DON'T HAVE TO POINT IT OUT! *yells at Seifer*

Squall: *walks away* guess I cant kill her today either… whatever…

Irvine: R&R and enjoy!

Selphie: Please and thank u! ~_^

Seifer's Pov

I raised my eye brow. These two guys, Liam and Noah had been here for 30 minutes yet they have Quistis and Selphie all over them. If it wasn't for Squall Irvine would be all over them too but it was obvious that these two guys were gay, or at least bi. It was also obvious that they both liked Zell or at least his body.

It was making me extremely jealous and extremely mad. I think Irvine was sensing this so he took Squall and I into the other room.

"If you don't want them all over Zell then make a point that your interested in Zell." Squall said cutting off anything Irvine had to say. We both looked at Squall and Irvine grinned kissing his forehead. It was interesting to see the ice princess turn a nice shade of red and it was even more interesting to see him turn slightly and kiss Irvine straight on the lips.

For a couple a minutes I just stood there wondering if they were ever going to break apart and then noticed that they weren't so I grinned and just shook my head walking out of that room closing the door.

Zell gave me a 'so they finally hooking up?' look and I nodded. He smiled showing his little front fangs and that made me smile back. Selphie was pounding Liam with questions why Quistis and Noah laughed about something or another. 

I took a seat next to Zell and yawned into my hand. 

"Whoa that sounds soooo cool!" Selphie said jumping up and down. Liam laughed and smiled. Poor Selphie didn't even know these guys weren't interested in her and all I wanted to do was go to sleep, I was really tired. 

"So Zell." Liam said his voice coming out soft and luscious. I saw Selphie hold back a squeal. Zell turned to Liam.

"Ya?" He asked.

"You guys are SeeDs? The actual ones that saved the world for the sorceress and her knight?" He asked and my head went down. The room went silent.

"Ya those two were so evil." Noah put in as my head went lower.

"Uh… ya I guess so…" Zell said and I got up walking to the other room and walking in ignoring the two love birds making out on one of the couch's. I heard them make more comments about me mostly. 

About half an hour later Zell, Selphie and Quistis walked in. I kept my glaze to the floor as Irvine and Squall stopped making out, they both looked at me.

"When'd you get in here?" They asked in union. I just flicked my wrist.

"They didn't know Seif…" Selphie said and I snickered at that getting up pushing past Zell and Selphie.

"Yes they did." I said as I crawled under the covers of my bed. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Selphie asked pulling the covers back. "They did NOT know! Why would they do something so-" I cut her off.

"Cruel?" I said and I saw Zell just glaring at me with the rest of them besides Squall and Irvine who didn't know what the hell was going on. 

"They wouldn't do something like that! They are really nice!" Selphie argued. 

"Whatever…" I mumbled. "Now if you two will leave I'm tired." I took the blanket out of her hand and pulled it over my head shutting my eyes and forcing myself into sleep.

Of course they had good reason for saying stuff like that… very good reason…

~~Seifer's Dream~~

"No! Please don't kill them! They don't deserve it! They are innocent!" I held my gun blade up and it came down on the girl and cut her in two. I grinned and wiped the blood off of my gun blade.

"Noah get the hell out of here." A bigger black haired guy stood up holding a gun. I laughed.

"No Liam! Don't he's to strong!" Noah said trying to pull Liam away. I took a step closer and he shot one at my feet and missed.

"Stay away! Or next time I wont miss." He glared at me with those dark eyes of his compared to his younger friend who showed shock and horror in his light eyes.

I would of stopped… if I could that was but I couldn't so I just kept going. I took another step and Liam took better aim this time hitting me in the shoulder. I could feel the pain but only on the inside. 

"Noah I said get the hell away from here!" Liam hissed. Noah stayed behind and picked up one of his guards guns that I had killed. "What the fuck are you doing?!" 

"I'm going fight by your side!" Noah said and took a shot at me. I used every ounce of my being to stop right there remembering something from the past.

~~Flash Back~~ (still in dream)

"Run!" I said to the scared blonde behind me. He only gripped my shirt in his hands. "I said go!" I said again trying to shake the tattooed boy off. 

I swung the stick at the wolf trying to scare it off but it wasn't working. I felt the hands on my shirt slack and then disappear. 

I thanked all the gods, I might not make it back but Zell would. Then he showed up beside me with a stick.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. Only 12 I was and he was 11.

"I'm going to fight with you Seif." He smiled at me and we both went in and attacked the wolf.

We managed to scare it off but not without both of us getting pretty badly scratched up.

~~End Flash Back~~

"Why is he just standing there?" Noah asked and Liam shrugged. I gained control over my body again not knowing how or why. I just stood there holding my gun blade that's when I saw Zell, Squall and Irvine got in front of Liam and Noah.

"You two get out of here." Irvine said. 

"No, if they run Seifer will go after them." Squall said. "Stay behind us." The two did and Zell got in position but I noticed something in his eyes I've never seen before, regret. Regret for what though? 

"Seifer just turn around now! We don't want to fight you!" Zell said. I wanted to tell him I didn't want to fight either but _she_ wouldn't let me speak. So I just stood there not really knowing what to do. 

"Seifer?" Irvine asked unsure lowering his gun. "Do ya think he's back?" He whispered to Squall and Zell. All of them lowered their defensives and I turned on my heel walking away my blood stained trench coat trailing after me.

"Another time another place." I said simple, the words slipping out of my mouth without my knowledge. 

I shot up drenched in sweat. My covers were all twisted around me and I just sat there breathing heavily.

"I remember now…" I looked over to my side at Zell. "Your right… they did say that stuff on propose." Sighing I got situated and laid back down.

"Let them do as they wish… I deserve it…" I said looking up at the ceiling, Zell looked like he was about to protest but we had gone threw this more then four dozen times. (that's 48 hehe smart cookie I am!) 

"You had control that time didn't you?" He asked.

"Not when I was killing the people… but yes I did…"

"Then why didn't you come back with us? Or at least tell us?" I sighed.

"Because _she_ still had control of me… I didn't want to come back and then end up hurting you all even more then I did…" 

"Oh…" Zell said and I closed my eyes. 

Squall's Pov

I was so damn cold and no not in the emotional way as in the physical way. Irvine had spilt water all over my covers and I said it was ok but now I was wet AND freezing! 

I cursed Irvine under my breath and huffed out getting out of my bed walking over to Irvine's.

"I know your awake, now move over or else." He opened one eye and grinned.

"Or else? Oh my dear commander I want to know what the or else is." I glared at him and pushed him over slipping into the bed. For a couple minutes we both laid there stiff like boards. That's when he slid an arm over my chest and pulled me closer. I gasped slightly but let him pull me closer but I was still stiff.

"Come on, calm down I aint going to try to molest ya or anything." He said with his slight southern accent saying all this in my ear so I would shiver. "Remember when we were about 6 and you would always climb into my bed saying that you were lonely… then at 7 you said you were going threw a stage were you were cold all the time and needed other peoples warmth… then at 8 you would say that your bed was possessed with something and needed to use my bed… every year you made up an excuse… and ever year I bought it… not knowing…" I turned my head slightly to face him.

"When we were 6 you said I was lonely and told me to come into your bed, when we were 7 you told me that all 7 year olds go threw a stage like that, when we were 8 you told me my bed was possessed and scared the hell out of me and you would come up with an excuse every year for me to sleep in the same bed… and me not knowing." He smiled causing me to smile.

"Are you objecting darling?" He asked kissing my ear lope making me shiver.

"No… just that you made me think my bed was the worst place in the world." He laughed at that and kissed my cheek.

"I just needed you…" He said and that brought joy for me. Joy I've never felt before, so this is how Selphie feels all the time. I could deal with this.

With that lost thought I drifted off into a deep slumber in a cowboys arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe hey what do u think about the Irvine and Squall scene??? I know its short but its a lot musher then anything Zell and Seifer have had!

Seifer: *pout* not fair…

Zell: U actually want a mushy scene with me?? *eyes go all big*

Seifer: No I just don't want Irvine and Squall to get laid before I do!

… -_- I NEVER said ANYTHING about ANYONE getting laid…

Irvine: but-but-but-but *goes all limp* not fair…

Squall: *glares at DO*

Hey! Don't glare at me! I SAID STOP GLARING AT ME! STOP!

Selphie: Hehe Please R&R!!

Quistis: It would be greatly appreciated

I SAID STOP GLARING! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! 


	5. The plan Irvines guilt Seifer's romanti...

Zierra I think your right! Squall and Irvine are already kissing and making out and all that but I can still not let Zell and Seifer get together!

Zell: *eyes go all wide* Zierra… how could… you?? WE ARE SO MUCH ALIKE! 

Like how?

Zell: Both our names start with Z! ^_^

… Seifer?

Seifer: I'm not talking to you! *turns away*

*eyes tear up and walks over to Seifer* but-but-but WHY?!?!

Seifer: Your not letting me get laid

Squall: I thought u said you weren't talking to her?

Seifer: Shut up puberty boy

Squall: Like you've hit it either Seifer

Seifer: YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE! 

O.o … Miyahara Yuuki I'll try to give u a Zell and Seifer scene without breaking my promise to Zierra about not letting them get too close! And I mention ya again Noumno Yeshiaru!! Hehe I thought adding the "when I was-" stuff would be sort of funny, and the water in the bed well hehe I just did that because I did that to my brother and I use a lot of stuff said in this fic from my real life!! Hehe ^_^

Seifer: Screwed up life she has, doesn't she?

-_- that's it! I'm not even going to let you get kissed Seifer! And I'm going to make everyone get laid BUT u! haha teaches u to make fun of my screwed up life!

Seifer: NOOOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY!

Don't worry I missed the side of Quistis too… *confused also* hehe oh well… maybe it will be in this chapter… or the next! WE WILL NEVER KNOW! 

Squall: R&R or else… actually do whatever, I don't give a shit *leaves*

Irvine: *runs after Squall*

NO PLEASE R&R I NEEEEEEEEEEEED U!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noah's Pov

I had been up all night thinking about the look Seifer gave Liam and I last night when we had mentioned that stuff to him and I kind of felt bad. So bad that I woke up Liam and he told me Seifer deserves much worse then that and then went back to bed.

Now I had bags under my eyes and I was practically falling asleep in the restaurant we decided to eat in. Yawning slightly and hosted my head up looking at Liam. He sighed putting down his water and looked at me.

"Will you stop feeling guilty already?" He said looking angry. I frowned as my eyes went away from his intense blue eyes. He sighed again and I looked back up at him. "Don't even give me the puppy face look, I told you we are here for a show and since meeting Seifer a little pay back and that's what we are going to do, aye?" I bit my bottom lip but nodded. 

That's when I heard the laughter and I knew that laughter even if I had only heard it about half a dozen times. We both looked up seeing Zell and his friends. Zell noticed we were staring and turned his head and waved at us. We waved back and I looked up at the taller blonde and was surprised to see the jealous look written all over his face.

Liam turned back to me grinning and I swallowed hard knowing that grin anywhere, he had a plan. And like all his other plans, this one would go down in flames and he was going to drag me along with him.

"I have a plan." He said and I felt like saying, 'No really? I know that look and just wipe it off your face!' but I didn't and just bit my tongue as he went on. "You saw the jealous look Almasy had didn't you?" I nodded hesitantly. "All we have to do is get Zell… which should be easy."

Well the plan was easier said then done, trust me I knew Zell like Seifer probably just as much as Seifer liked him and I felt the guilt settle in my stomach not wanting to come between the two but knew that Liam would not let me turn it down. 

Irvine's Pov

I saw the jealous look on Seifer's face and I also saw the gleam in Liam's eyes as he turned back to Noah and talked quietly to him. Noah seemed to want to sink into his chair more then he already was and I wondered why.

I sighed and cursed my sniper side that made me observe everything and anything around me and consecrated on the brunette beauty next to me. I had my arm across his shoulders and he had his loosely on my waist. I held him close to me afraid if I didn't I'd lose him.

I thought people would give us weird looks, Squall didn't seem to care but of course this was Squall, ice princess, Lionheart. Of course I had melted the ice and he had let his true self show. Squall didn't care anything about what other people thought of him, I think his motto is 'fuck the world and everything in it' or was that Seifer's? Oh well… that's not important. 

Well the truth is I was feeling mighty guilty. Squall was completely open and he always seemed like a type of person that would want to keep his life personal but me, I was ashamed at first at being gay. I thought it was a phase or something but the more I looked at women the less I liked them and the more I looked at men… well lets just say I really _really _like them. 

But people seemed to think that we were so cute together or something because when we were coming down from our rooms three girls passed us and awed saying "Look at the cute couple!" And they weren't being sarcastic either.

That made me feel a lot better but still the guilt sat there and it seemed to be getting bigger as time went by as I didn't want to kiss out by the pool and Squall seemed hurt by that fact, I would have to plan something meager for his forgiveness, that's where Seifer came in.

You'd never suspect a guy like Seifer to be a romantic did ya? But he was and shit he was good at it too! He could sweet talk his way out of everything and just by looking at a person he could tell you what kind of flowers they like, what their do's and don'ts are and all that. 

It was weird, I know but Seifer is a romantic. That's why when he puts on his charm no one can resist, I wondered why he didn't do that to Zell… strange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to get it up before you readers thought I stopped writing it! The only reason I EVER stop writing is if no one reviews!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! 

Squall: Your ashamed? *glare*

Irvine: Uhh… no? yes? Maybe?  
Zell: No one can resist his charm? I can easily!

Seifer: *smiles at Zell* Hey there 

Zell: *blushes*

Hehe well please R&R!!!


	6. Selphie loves fun, Squall loves romance,...

*confused* What's a poten-poten- *trying to pronounce that word and breaks out in tears* I CANT SPELL OR PRO-PRON- AHHHHHHHH!! *cries harder*

Benjy: *pops out of nowhere and hugs me*

*blushes deeply* I LOVE U!

Benjy: I LOVE U TOO!

Seifer/Zell/Squall/Irvine/Liam/Noah: GET THE HELL OUT! *kicks Benjy out*

*bust out crying again* BENJY MY LOVE COME BACK TO ME!

AllguysbutSeifer: *look at Seifer*

Seifer: *grumble grumble* its ok *hugs me*

*eyes go all wide* YAAAAAAAAY! SEIFER LOVES ME! HE REALLY REALLY LOVES ME! 

Seifer: *sighs* how the hell do I get myself into these things?

Irvine: hehe

What's a Casanova?? *confused yet again*

Seifer: *pats me on head* its ok…

*glares* I'm not a dog…

Seifer: *grins* but-

*cuts Seifer off by putting duck tape over his mouth* MUAHAHAHAHA! 

Zell: *looks at ass in mirror* is it really that tight?? 

Seifer: No it sucks…

Zell: meanie… *walks off and sulks in corner*

WAIT! How'd u get the duck tape off of your mouth?!

Seifer: Magic

*eyes go all wide* cooooooooooooooooooooool!!

Selphie: The authoress is off in her own little world so she cant come to the phone right now leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

*blinks* THE CLOUD IS FALLING THE CLOUD IS FALLING!! 

Squall: it's the sky is falling u dork…

If I want it to be clouds it'll be Clouds! DON'T FUCK WITH ME SQUALL!

Squall: *shakes head* whatever

Irvine: Y'all R&R now!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zell's Pov

I was sitting on my bed flipping threw a magazine as Irvine came out of his bedroom in a black tux with his cow boy hat. I snickered and shook my head as he frowned and tilted his hat to us. It was 7 o'clock and Seifer had given Irvine some great tips for romantic places to take Squall, it was really weird because Irvine had asked Seifer for romantic tips! Who would of thought it huh? 

Squall walked up behind Irvine looking down at his shiny black shoes. He was also in a black tux and he looked really good! Actually both guys did. 

"You two make a prefect couple!" Selphie giggled and Seifer just nodded in agreement while I sat up right looking at the two. Actually they really did make a prefect couple.

"Well we should be heading out, later." The cow boy said taking a hold of Squall by putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him off. It was just Seifer, Selphie and me left. Quistis had gone off clubbing with some guy and Rinoa… well who the fuck cares about Rinoa? 

"Now what?" Selphie asked as I laid down on my stomach and she sat on my back becoming hyper and extremely bored at the same time. 

"Why don't you go try to find Noah and Liam?" Seifer asked and Selphie jumped up off the bed clasping her hands together and ran out the door slamming it behind her without another word. "Whoa… she actually listened to me." Seifer said sounding a bit amazed and I laughed rolling on my side to look at him. "What?" He asked taking a bit of his pizza.

"Who would of thought, you giving advice to Irvine." Seifer laughed at that shaking his head his short blonde hair had become longer and now was in his face but looked good on him.

"Ya I know, he was just not experienced with guys that's all… he didn't know what Squall likes and all that crap." I raised an eye brow.

"And you do?" I asked and he stretched shoving the rest of his pizza in his mouth swallowing it down.

"Well I can read people like that." I sat up becoming interesting. "Well take Selphie for example, she likes to have fun but be sort of romantic at the same time, so you take her to a romantic restraint then a fair." I nodded at that.

"Well I guess that's true… what about Squall?" He rubbed his chin sitting back against the head board of his bed.

"Well Squall likes to be tampered and feel needed, that's why he took the job of headmaster, he may not act like it but he really he is. He hates actually doing sometime so I suggest Regance." My eyes opened wide, Regance was probably the most romantic place on the planet. 

"Ok how about Irvine?" I asked seeing Seifer raise his eye brows that I was truly into this so he shifted his head looking up at the ceiling thinking for a second.

"Irvine… well he's like Squall, he loves to feel needed and he hates to be put second… so I would say a home cooked meal, with candle lights and all that crap." I laughed because he was being so romantic and then he says crap, its really quite funny coming from Seifer. He looked over at me. "Now you're a different story." He said and I quite laughing blinking at him confusedly. 

"Oh ya and what about me?" I asked as he got up and went threw the dresser for a shirt putting on a midnight blue one.

"Well how about I show ya?" He winked at me and went to the bathroom brushing his teeth so I just shrugged thinking this would be fun and very interesting to see if Seifer knew what I liked, nobody knew that I like my share of romance but I rather have fun. Well maybe some people did… but not Seifer, he couldn't… could he?

Seifer's Pov

Oh I knew exactly what he liked and when he'd like it. He would be surprised when we came back to the hotel alright, really surprised. He like his share of romance but he rather have fun, this was in the bag.

Ok so I knew I wasn't going to get laid tonight with the crap I had planned but at least I was going on something on the line of a date with Zell. Which was good enough for me if I got my Zell with me, oh ya did I forget to mention I was planning on making him mine? 

I spit the tooth paste out of my mouth and gurgled some water. Ok like I said before, I wasn't going to be too cocky about this because I knew if Zell didn't want to do something with me, he wouldn't do. And of course I wouldn't make him do anything that he didn't want to do, its just fun pushing the little chickens buttons.

Oh this was going to be so much fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh no… what does Seifer got planned?!?!

Seifer: Only I know the answer to that question!! 

Sorry this is a short chapter but my stupid computer totally shut down and yet for like the 50 millionth time I have to go back and try to find everything! Expressly my brothers stuff… if they found out I crashed the computer… again they'll kill me! O.o save meeeeeeeee!

Zell: Oh and don't forget to R&R!!!


	7. Irvine's luck, Squall's sexy smile, Zell...

Yay! I got two new reviewers! *does the happy dance*

Seifer: You prove white girls cant dance…

*still dances then falls on butt* owwwwwwwww! Well ok I'm going to do this one thing that I saw in another fiction! I think y'all will like it! Oh yes I'm sorry if I spelt your names wrong! A thousand apologizes if I do!

****

The Notorious Naurwen-- You have been one of them that has reviewed from chapter one! Yay thanks so much for the encouragement!! Keep it up PLEASE! ^_^

****

Miyahara Yuuki-- I agree Seify and Zelly are cute together too! Thanks so much for reviewing, please don't stop!! 

****

Zierra-- I love that song "Love Is In The Air" hehe Well Seifer what do u like doing on a date??? The reviewer must always get what he/she desires! Now tell me or else!

Seifer: Gesh, I like doing anything *hint hint wink wink*

Your so disgusting *rolls eyes* Sorry, he's a dork and cant come up with anything for himself! But maybe Zelly will tell us in the story! ^_^ Don't worry sometimes I don't feel in the talking mood to Seif either…

****

Noumno Yeshiaru-- Well I'll keep mentioning u till u tell me to stop!! Well aren't the writers always suppose to answer the reviewers questions? Anyways I like making comments it makes me feel… involved!! Hehe I'll try my best on another great chapter but I love being sucked up too! ^_^ Ya the bed thing… he got me back, he put his snack, Hubert, in my bed this morning and I woke up to something slimy on my leg!! O.o I don't mind Hubert as long as he's not in my bed! Oh about Irvy's hat, why don't we ask him!

Irvine: Well actually I have many hats in all types of colors but I only like my tan one!

And u heard it first here!

****

Fantasy101-- I'll grant your wish for updating soon!! Hehe Well you'll just have to wait like everyone else to see where Seifer takes Zell!

****

RyvenSilverflame-- Your welcome though I don't think I'm pro to Irvine/Squall but thanks for the compliment!! Is it a bad thing that you have to reread it?? *gets all teary eyed* I'll try to make it less confusing or something like that! Cowboys are sexy!! *drools too*

Irvine: *winks at RyvenSilverflame* thanks for the recognition 

Irvine stop flirting! Your making Squall jealous!

Irvine: I'm sorry babe *puts arm around Squall*

Squall: whatever…

Please R&R!!! Thanks a million!! And If I forgot to mention u I'm sorry!! Too make it up to ya I'll make one of the four hott FF8 characters make out with u!

Zell: U cant make us do anything!

Irvine: Ya!

I'm the authoress… I can do ANYthing *evil laughter*

Seifer: We are all going to die!

Squall: whatever… *hides in closet*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Irvine's Pov

This was so great! Squall and I were both having a blast and Squall cant stop smiling. I don't know why he always keeps that frown upon his face, even if its dead sexy and makes him irresistible but his smile really lights up those grayish bluish eyes. I loved his smile and it just made my pants a little tighter then they are suppose to be. 

My black cowboy hat was sitting in my lap because no hats are aloud and I wasn't giving it to someone to hang, I had no clue what they would do to it! 

"Irvine?" Squall said frowning slightly, Seifer said no matter what I cant let him frown for more then five minutes. So I clicked on the charm and gave him a dazzling smile that was only for his eyes alone. He smiled back and blushed slightly, he was too sexy.

"Yes Commander?" I asked leaning foreword as he glanced around nervously frowning again that made me frown and look around also. People were looking at us as if we were freaks and I swallowed hard as Squall looked at his hands that were sitting in his lap. I wanted to scream at them but controlled myself as I noticed how long we had been waiting for a waiter. Finally I caught a mans arm who looked like a waiter and he looked down at me. 

"We have been waiting a long time for a waiter." I said and he ripped his arm out of my grasp like I had burned him as everyone looked at me. 

"You should just go because your never going to get service here, we don't serve your kind." The male waiter said and I admittedly got up and stared at down at him.

"Come on Squall we don't need this shit from some little punk." I grabbed Squall's hand and pushed the waiter out of the way storming out of the restraint. I turned around caressing Squall's cheek. "Sorry, I didn't know it was _that_ kind of restraint." He looked up at me worry in his eyes.

"Sir!" We both looked back to the entrance to the restraint as two guys and a girl ran out, they were all dressed up and I remembered them, they were both sitting at the table next to ours. They walked up to us.

"I know this is kind of foreword but I don't think they treated your rightly in there." The girl said her black hair flying in the wind as her blue eyes met mine then a smile came over her features.

Squall's Pov

The girl smiled at Irvine and a ping of jealous came over me. Ok it was more like a tornado but I kept it out of my facial expressions. 

"Yes I know that." Irvine said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well my father owns a restraint only a couple blocks away, it may not be as fancy as this but it'd be my treat." She said and the two guys behind her nodded locking hands and smiling. Irvine looked at me and I nodded as he looked back at the girl.

"Thank you kindly ma'am." He said thickening up his southern accent that made me shiver. She giggled slightly and we all walked to the parking lot. 

"Oh ya by the way my names Sapphire Blaze." Both our heads went up looking at the girl as she smiled innocently. 

"You mean your?" Irvine asked not completing his sentence.

"Ya, the restraint was named after me, there's our limo just follow us." The driver came out opening the door as Sapphire and the two men got in. We walked off to our limo and told the driver to follow the blue limo, yes a weird color. Squall rested his head on my shoulder and I was in bliss until we got out and followed Sapphire without the two guys, guess they were taking care of some business. 

"Hey Tony." She smiled and waved at the guy that was suppose to give out tables. He looked up about to yell but just smiled back.

"Miss Blaze." He said and we followed her to a dark room and she switched on a light. 

"This room isn't used that much so you guys can have it all to yourselves." We looked around as the roof was glass and we could see the stars and moon perfectly. They light on the sides and the candle light on the table in the middle made it perfect. We sat down after I pulled out the chair for Squall.

"This is… great." Squall said smiling back at me as we started going threw the menu's. 

Zell's Pov

I frowned following Seifer, his hand was entwined with mine but he didn't seem to notice as he lead me someone unknown. 

"Come on Seifer tell me where we are going." He turned his head grinning at me and I blushed looking down. 

"You know your cute when you do that." He said and my head snapped up wondering if he had really said that or it was just a figment of my imagination but suddenly we came to a stop as we stood outside "The Flash" it was an amusement park that I've been begging Squall to go to, I never knew Seifer would know! 

He let go off my hand going into his back pocket taking out his wallet and giving it to the guy as he let us in after giving us tickets. My mouth hung open looking at all the rides and I took a hold of Seifer's arm and dragged him to the biggest one I saw. 

"Come on Seifer lets go on his one! Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase!" I begged and Seifer laughed.

"Alright, just cut out the begging." I punched the air as we waited 15 minutes then got on the ride. We were being strapped in and our legs dangling. (If you've been on the Raptor, its like that) I looked over at Seifer as he was looking up and looked a little pale. Before we started to be wisped off I figured out Seifer is afraid of heights, who would of thought?! I mean he is so tall!!

Seifer's Pov

About six hours later, ten roller coasters, 28 hot dogs, 12 pops, 18 games and puking up everything we decided to head home.

"Seifer why didn't you tell me that you don't like heights?" Zell asked frowning as I leaned on him feeling light headed. I just looked at him and decided to give him a straight foreword and honest answer.

"I didn't want you to stop smiling." I said and he stopped blinking at me and then blushed as my words went threw his head. I laughed and my stomach felt a little better as I stood up straight and stopped leaning on him so much.

"It's midnight…" He said mostly to himself looking up into the sky. "Whoa look at all the stars… the moon is full… its beautiful." I grinned and brushed my lips lightly over his as he turned a nice red as I walked off.

"Come on chickie." I said and it took him a couple minutes to finally catching up to me and then he stopped me pulling me down by my collar looking straight into my eyes. 

"Wh-wh-why'd you d-do th-that?" He asked stuttering and I just smiled at him and whispered into his ear.

"Because I felt like it." I leaned back as his grip slacked walking back to the hotel feeling like I had accomplished something as Zell walked behind me with his head down deep in thought. 

When we walked into the hotel my eyes went wide and my face paled as Zell walked right into my back.

"What the hell Se-" He cut himself off looking around but I couldn't do anything as I looked around the hotel lobby in horror. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm… CLIFF HANGER! YAY! Hehe well when I get reviews I'll update!! Please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS A MILLION!! *waves* 


	8. Bloody Mess

****

The Notorious Naurwen-- What happens?? Well read and find out!! Hehe I'm updating now so you will be a happy reviewer, aye?! ^_~

****

Miyahara Yuuki-- You want to know what happens too??? Whoa! This is way cool, that's two for two, sorry I like cliff hangers and I try to end each of my chapters with one hehe ^_^ Not to sound stupid but… what's gambatte mean??? _ Sorry I'm retarted! 

****

Zierra-- Yes I know I feel sorry for Irvine and Squall to… I hate places like that and I only put that because me and my dad went out for dinner at a fancy place like that and they wouldn't serve these two love birds only because they were both guys! *gets all mad* so I invited them to Mickey D's!!! hehe ya I promised Seif he'd get some kind of kiss and Zell was happy to go along! You just gave me a great idea thanks a bunch!!!

****

Noumno Yeshiaru-- U didn't review *runs in corner crying*

****

Fantasy101-- Thanks for the compliments!! Hehe yes yes I know, dang those dang cliff hangers… I only like them when they are in my stories and I know what happens hehe ^_^ actually I have no clue what happens… I just go where the wind takes me… cliché I know but hey it's the best I got

****

RyvenSilverflame-- Maybe I should stop Irvine from winking at people if he just melted ya like that!! *panics and avoids eye contact with Irvine* Well thanks and I hope you… get unmelted soon!! hehe

Squall get out of the dang closet…. SQUALL I MEAN NOW! 

Squall: *hides under bed* 

Oh crap… Squall your going to get stuck under there… AGAIN! Grr

Selphie: Please R&R while she try's to get Squall out from under the bed!! THANKS!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zell's Pov

Looking around the hotel lobby in total shock and horror. I had smelt the blood a couple blocks away but was to worried about Seifer to even give it a second thought and as we got nearer I was too deep in thought but now I wished we had stayed at the fair and not have come back. 

Seifer was shaking, I couldn't tell if it was from anger or fear but which ever it was it was getting to him badly. The scene before us was a bloody mess. Human body parts everywhere along with blood. Even being a SeeD your still NEVER used to seeing this kind of stuff.

The worst thing was that on the walls was words spelt in blood, big enough for anyone to see 'Kill Almasy' also, 'Die Seifer Die' and another 'Get out of town lap dog'. That really made my blood boil as I stepped out in front of Seifer facing him. His eyes were shut tight tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Seifer, you go find Squall and Irvine… I'll check for survivors." His eyes opened and he looked at me and shook his head. 

"No, I'm going to help… I've got too…" He said simple and we both got on our guards heading up the stairs seeing that the elevator was full of carcasses. I felt like puking and I'm sure Seifer did too, if the scenery didn't get to ya then the awful smell of blood and death would. 

I had my fist up in a stance as Seifer followed me up the stairs and we checked out room after room only finding more and more dead bodies. We were on our level and Seifer leaned against a bare wall with no blood on it putting his head in his hands as his shoulders shook. Seeing him like that would make any one's heart wrench so I walked up to him putting my arms around him tears flooding down my cheeks.

"Seifer… its alright…" I cooed softly to him. He looked at me and shook his head anger in his emerald eyes.

"No… I'm afraid what we would find in that room." He pointed to our room and I looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked finally as we broke apart both our eyes darting around hearing something other then our heavy breathing and our own voices. 

"What if Squall and Irvine came home early… I mean why would they be out this late?" He asked and my eyes went wide with horror as the thought struck me, I had never thought of that till Seifer brought it up. Oh hyne now I was scared to see what was in our room.

"We… we have to find… out." I said simple as I walked slowly to our room stopping at the door. Its hinges were ripped off but the door was placed so we would have to push it over to get in. I took a deep sigh then felt Seifer behind me as he hugged me from behind. 

All I really wanted to do was to run out of there with Seifer but knew I had to go into this one room and also check all the others though I was pretty sure that no one survived the attack. I backed up a little then kicked the door as it was thrown back the other way and I heard something that sounded like a gun. 

Then Seifer's grip on my shoulder as I looked behind me to see him gripping his chest. Then I saw the blood. My eyes went wide, the bullet had passed right by me and hit Seifer. I forgot about anyone in the room and bent down to Seifer. 

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no!" I screamed knowing I had no cure's or anything to heal him with. I heard foot steps behind me and turned around ready to beat the living shit out of the person that had shot MY Seifer. No one would get away alive for doing such a thing.

My eyes went wide seeing the person as they came out in the light. "Oh shit…" I said to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh no another cliff hanger!! YAY! Please please R&R!!! Ok my questions that I ask, will Seifer die? Are Irvine and Squall alright? I have a feeling that if I let any of those three die I'm going to have an angry mob on my front lawn, aye? Well ok this is were the lovey dovey stuff goes, don't worry it'll come back, and the fighting for life comes!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA I feel evil now… eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil… now I shall go torture my neighbors!! *waves again*

Oh yes and sorry its SOOO short! I'll update as soon as I find my muse hehe meaning my lover boy… ^_~ well now I must go find him… hehehe I shall NOT lose him to Kenny… he is MINE not Kenny's! … stupid idiotic boy by the name of Kenny… trying to take my lover from me… I think NOT! ^_^ Wish me luck on my mission to win my lover boy back from the hands of stupid Kenny!! Yay!


	9. His Return

****

The Notorious Naurwen-- I know!! I didn't want it to be Seifer either but I had too I'm sorry!! I agree NONE of them can die but… if the wind blows me in that direction then… I apologize now but don't worry!!

****

Miyahara Yuuki-- Its cool if ya talk in Japanese, I don't mind and I know what gomen means and now that I know what gambatte means u can say that, I just asked to understand that's all! U don't have to stop reviewing in Japanese!! Don't worry I almost cried too!! 

****

Zierra-- Its ok, u can swear all u want! I do it all the time! Oh well you'll never know… Irvine and Squall could of come back and maybe they didn't you'll never know till ya read!! Trust me, the guy that shot Seifer… well its going to be a BIG surprise!! And I kind of feel bad for doing it but… I had too! Can ya teach me that crazy dance?! IT LOOKS NIFTY!

****

Noumno Yeshiaru-- U didn't review *runs in corner crying*

****

Fantasy101-- YOU kick MY ass… please don't I get that enough from my brothers! *cries and hides under bed with Squall* I'll update RIGHT now so PLEASE don't kick my ass! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! No u mean MY Seify ^_~ … Seifer stop looking at me that way… I SAID STOP IT!!

****

RyvenSilverflame-- Aw your such a sweetie sticking up for Zell like that!! Zell say thank u

Zell: *blushes* th-thank u *blushes more*

Hehe look u made Zelly blush AW! Hehe well u can put your Digivice away because… your not going to hurt who shot Seifer… trust me *hides* PLEASE DON'T HURT ME WHEN U GET FINISHED READING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!! But u can still kick Rinoa's butt… I hate her… and no its not those jerk musicians

Liam: I resent that…

Noah: not nice at all *pouts*

Who invited u two? *snaps fingers and they go POOF*

****

ha ha.what-- YAY I HAVE A MUSE! AND A NEW REVIEWER!! YAY! *grins widely* 

Seifer: run!! 

Shut up… meanie

****

Unclear_vision-- YAY ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! *claps like a dork* ok… sorry… um…what will u do to the guy that shot Seify?? *eyes go all big* I swear u cant kill him!! NO KILLING PLEASE… unless I say ya can! Hehe just kidding

****

Fandugoddess-- YAY!! A THIRD NEW REVIEWER!! You'll have to read the chapter to find out!! Hehe THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENTS!!

Selphie: Enjoy and please R&R!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zell's Pov

"Wh-why?" I asked with wide eyes at the tall guy standing in the door. "Why would you do something like this… Irvine why?" He knelt down to his knee's Squall showing up behind him blood all over.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry… I-I tho-thought yo-you guy-guys wer-were the peo-people th-that did all th-this." He said stuttering his eyes big as his gun fell from his bloody hands. Seifer coughed causing me to look at me as he struggled to sit up. I pushed him back down glaring into his glazing over emerald eyes. 

"Don't try to move." I said sternly and he broke up his hand flicking my nose coughing out a chuckle.

"Stop acting like my mother chicken wuss." He said coughing again. I smiled slightly, holding his hand. 

"We have to get ya to a doctor or som-" He put his finger up to my lips hushing me.

"Me and you both know that-" He started to cough then stopped. "I'm dieing." My eyes went wide and I shook my head furiously.

"No! You cant die! Do you hear me?! NO!" He caressed my cheek as tears slipped over and I turned glaring at Irvine. "Its all your fault!" I screamed at him as tears fell down his face. I felt Seifer's hand over my mouth before I could yell at him more.

"Irvine was… only trying to… protect himself… and Squall… don't blame him…" His eyes started to roll and I bent over him my tears falling on his face.

"No! Please don't leave me Seifer, please don't leave me." I took handfuls of his shirt in my hands shaking him slightly. "YOU CANT LEAVE ME!" I screamed as I felt a warm embrace as Seifer pulled me down to him. 

"Shh…" He whispered in my ear. "Please just… stay with me… till I… die…" I was crying so bad that I was shaking against his body. I was feeling his warmth leave his body as I cried harder.

"NO SEIFER! YOU CANT!! PLEASE JUST LIVE!" I looked into his light green eyes. As I whispered, "Stay… for me…" He locked eye contact with me as our lips brushed. And he whispered.

"For you… my love… wait for me… I'll come ba-" Before he could finish what he was saying his body went limp. My eyes shot open in horror.

"NO SEIFER!" I screamed. That's when I heard the sounds of gun fire. I looked up seeing Selphie and Quistis, an army of SeeD's behind them threw my blurry eyes but nothing mattered. I had lost him. 

Looking back at his limp body I laid a kiss on his colds soft lips murmuring, "I love you…" 

~3 Years Later~

"Instructor what is the importance of this?" Looking up at the student that had asked me the question I smiled weakly. 

"The importance is to show you how to value everyone around you because you don't know how long you have to be with them." I answered coolly and she giggled smiling writing stuff down as I sighed. 

After the class emptied I sat down in my seat taking off my glasses as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I've only be an Instructor for a year and it seems already I hate it. Not that I didn't like the students, no they were fine nothing I couldn't handle after being in that war or the living hell I'd gone threw after _he _had died. The truth being, after that day some part of myself had died too. Irvine is still trying to make it up to me even if I told him its not his fault. 

Sighing I started to stack up my papers that I had to take to my dorm to check. I stood up straight putting my glasses back on I looked up to see a tall guy, around 6'3, standing there. He had black long hair, down to his shoulders and shades over his eyes. 

The way he just stood there made me think of **_him_** and_ **his**_ promise to me. I sighed and shook that thought away. _Dincht get over it, he's dead… he's dead…_I still couldn't get that threw to my brain, or maybe it was my heart that wouldn't except it.

"May I help you?" I asked after a couple minutes of complete silence. He took off his shades revealing dark brown eyes as he smiled.

"Ya, my names Sky Roamer… I was hopping you could point out room 384 to me, that's the class I'm suppose to teach." I blinked at him. 

"Well I'll show ya since I'm heading that way." He nodded and followed along side me hands in his jeans pocket. Why did he remind me of **_him_**? "Oh by the way I'm Zell Dincht." He looked at me with his chocolate eyes, something seemed… off, like that really wasn't suppose to be his real eye color but I shook that thought off too.

"Nice to meet ya." He said. Zell nodded in agreement as they both walked into the loud class room. "Quiet down NOW." Sky said in an even calm voice but with a strict tone. "I'm your new instructor. Instructor Roamer, know it, learn it, and remember it. Moving on-" I grinned shaking my head as the students watched Instructor Roamer with wide eyes, this guy had come out of no where and they all could feel that he was a force to be reckoned with.

As I walked out of the class room something struck a cord of memory with me. 

~~Flash Back~~ 7 years ago

I ran down the halls my eyes wide as I ran into someone falling backwards as my head hit the ground. Everything was blurring around as I tried to regain focus but something took a hold of the color of my shirt.

"What the hell do you think your doing kid?!" I looked into angry brown eyes. 

"I-I-I'm so-sor-sorry." I stuttered out at the upper classmen. 

"You better be!" He spat in my face. "You stupid under classmen think you can do anything well I'll just have to show ya that you cant." He grinned wickedly as he dragged me with his friends laughing behind him. Finally we stopped in the bathroom's as he dragged me over to the shower. 

He threw me in one and turned the water to boiling hot then freezing cold. After I was all wet and crying he ripped off my shirt and pants tossing them away as I knew what was coming next as he pulled down my boxers and tossed them aside too. 

"Now I'll teach you a lesson." He started to take off his own pants and I squeezed my eyes shut knowing the pain that will come but as I wait nothing comes. I heard a strangled cry as I opened my eyes into slits and the water is turned off. I looked up into emerald eyes as he turned around to the cowering upper classmen.

"The names Seifer Almasy, know it, learn it, and remember get. Now get lost." The three guys get up all cut up and bleeding, one guys arm hanging limply at his side as Seifer turns his attention back to me kneeling down as I winced and shut my eyes tightly. "I aint going to hurt ya Zell." I opened my eyes as I was enveloped in a warm embrace. I decided it was ok to pass out there, I felt safe… no I knew I was safe.

~~End Flash back~~

I fought back the tears that stung my eyes as I shuffled out to my next class ignoring the little voice in the back of my head that kept repeating **_his _**words in my head but no matter how I tried to distract myself the words kept coming in my mind. 

**_"For you… my love… wait for me… I'll come ba-" _**Choking back the sudden sadness I ran to my dorm room locking myself in. This couldn't be happening… how could one guy remind me of Seifer? 

My eyes went wide saying his name, well at least mentally.

"I thought I'd never say that again…" I mumbled to myself falling asleep. 

I was awoke by a knocking. I groaned and got up as I didn't bother looking for my glasses as I opened the door. 

"Hello what are yo-" I couldn't finish my sentence as he walked in the door closing behind us as he kissed me. At first I gave in but remembered Seifer and pushed him away. "What the hell do you think your doing, Sky?!" He grinned and my heart raced as my eyes opened wider. "Se-Se-Seifer?" I said as he walked up next to me taking out something out of his eyes then I saw his emerald eyes.

"Yes… I said I'd come back." He said brushing his lips against mine as I wrapped my arms around him crying for the first time in three years. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't leave it on a cliff hanger like I wanted to and not mention Sky being Seifer but I knew if I didn't y'all would stop reviewing and I didn't want that so DUN DUN DUNT! SEIFER'S BACK!! Hehe please don't hate me! *hides behind Seifer*

Seifer: U killed me!

… but I brought u back!

Seifer: With LONG black hair

Oh get over it… please R&R!! PLEASE


	10. What happened to Irvine in the three yea...

****

The Notorious Naurwen-- U didn't review *cries* 

****

Miyahara Yuuki-- U didn't review!! *cries* do u not like me anymore or something??

****

Zierra-- Don't worry Seifer didn't do anything to make Irvine mad, Irvine just thought that Seifer and Zell were the killers and didn't want to give them time to kill them so he shoot them! That's it so don't be mad at Irvine, he didn't mean to do it!! I'm glad u were never pissed at me!! Hehe or stopped being pissed at me please don't be pissed at me!! Ya I dyed my hair black with blue streaks and I was a light brown before!! YAY but I like it better this way!! *does crazy dance* I THINK I'VE GOT IT!! YAY!! No way don't be sorry your reviews are long! I love long reviews!!

****

Noumno Yeshiaru-- *stops crying* Tis ok! U reviewed now that makes me happy! ^_^ well u just don't cry either!! Uh… well actually he has to stay black haired for a while because I've got a plan MUAHAHAHA No he doesn't look like Laguna, his hair is only to his shoulders and he looks hott!! Hehe I'll make him blonde as soon as I can!! But he must suffer for a while though!! U don't like Laguna or something?? Or is it just u cant handle two Laguna's? *eyes go all big* TWO LAGUNAS?!?! AHHHHH! RUUUUUUUUN! 

****

Fantasy101-- He died then he came back… oh why did he have to come back?! *cries* WHY?! 

Seifer: I'm stand right here…

Opps… hehe I'm updating now so beeeeee happy!! PLEASE DON'T KICK MY ASS THIS TIME EITHER!! *hides behind Vash then looks up at him* VASHY! WHERE'D U COME FROM?!

Vash: Came here to go donuts!

… for all of u that don't know Vash he's from the anime Trigun, u should watch it its REALLY good ^_^

****

RyvenSilverflame-- Did u hear that Seifer, I'm the funniest author around *giggles and goes around in circles*

Seifer: Ryven was being sarcastic

*eyes go all teary and wide* Whaaaaaaaaat???

Liam: Must u always tease her?

Seifer: Its so much fun! 

*glares* yay! I'm glad u enjoy my work! *does a happy dance around Seifer*

Seifer: Ryven probably mistaken ya for another author

YOUR SO MEAN TO ME SEIFER! *runs into my little corner crying rocking back and forth* OH yes that sexy cowboy *falls out of chair that I magically somehow ended up in* U think its wonderful?! *gets all giddy* YAY! 

Seifer: Ryven probably- *gets cut off by my nasty looks* hehe

that's what I though… I'll answer your questions in the fic! I agree long dark hair is SEXY! *also grins at Squall* 

Squall: *runs away* WHY MOST U PEOPLE TORTURE ME SO?!

Because its fun! I'll try to get it up as long as my poor little demented mind can -_- Seifer shut up… I know u were thinking of some smart ass comment… eek! Look how much I wrote to ya! Got to stop getting caught up in these little things… hehe ^_^

****

ha ha.what-- I'm glad your happy!! STAY HAPPY! HAPPY IS GOOD!!^_^ Seifer: OW MY CHEEK! Zell: *pinch's Seifer's cheek* aw your so cute! Seifer: shut up… Zell: awww 

****

Unclear_vision-- I… love u too!! YAY! Hehe I'll keep that punching thing in mind! Yes the cuteness kills me though that's why I had to do the whole death thing… I really do enjoy fluff but to much of it will… kill me!! And ya don't want that will ya? … will ya?!

****

Fandugoddess-- hehe yep he shoot Seifer… man that sounds sort of wrong doesn't it? Hehe any who ya that's why I made Irvine shoot him because nobody was expecting it!! Yay!! I'm glad Seifer is back too but sometimes I wish he would disappear and stop haunting my dreams… O.o I'll take my time but I'll update as soon as I can!! 

****

Yuri Luv-- Yay a new reviewer! ^_^ thanks for the compliment and don't worry I'll answer how Seifer came back in the story! 

****

Little Leila-- YAY YOUR BACK! *claps hands* Thanks for the compliment I love them! ^_^ Eek what story was it that I peeked at?? *all confused* actually I got the black hair from another persons story but I'm sorry I can say I got it from u! ~_^ Yes another chapter right now!

Selphie: PLEASE R&R!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Seppy Lynnicks-- Thanks for the compliment, please keep reviewing ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Irvine's Pov

All this guilt was killing me, it had been over the three years. I couldn't believe what I had done and even after everyone had told me it wasn't my fault, I mean it was my fault! I was the one that shot him and I'm the reason Zell's smile never reaches his eyes anymore because I am the one that killed his love! 

"Irvine?" I ignored the deep male voice as I kept repeating to myself that I was a murderer, I mean not have I only killed bad guys and countless innocence but I also killed one of my best friends! I'm such an idiot! 

I remember everything as it just happened two seconds ago. 

~FLASH BACK~

We, as Squall and I, had left the restraint thanking Sapphire and her two friends for the dinner which was very nice. Squall had his arm around my waist as I had mine around his shoulder, we walked like this all the way back to the hotel. That was until I smelt it, that indescribable smell but everyone would know its blood. Squall had shoot me a look as we both ran to the hotel and threw open the doors seeing all the body parts and the blood. It was horrible. 

We both looked around but then suddenly remembered our two other friends and ran upstairs hoping to hyne that they hadn't come back yet. We ran up the steps as I tripped over a detached arm and held in my dinner as I followed Squall up to the room ignoring the little writing on the walls, obviously this was about Seifer some damn people just cant get over that! Squall threw the door open and we looked around, I grabbed my gun and put the door back but that's when I felt the heat in my back. 

"Ah!" I screamed out turning around to see a masked guy throwing flames at me so I loaded my gun up and shoot at the dozens of guys as Squall took up his gun blade and started to slash threw them. When we had finally thought we got them all I put the door leaning against the frame and walked over to Squall. He was breathing heavily with cuts and wounds all over him bleeding everywhere, I probably looked the same.

"You ok?" I asked and he only looked up at me with his stormy grayish bluish eyes looking into mine. He just nodded and before he could get any words out the door was kicked open and I just took up my gun and let out a shot. 

That's when I noticed who I had shot and who I had almost shot, my two closets friends, Zell and Seifer.

~End Flash Back~

"IRVINE!" I fell out of my chair and looked angrily up at Zell, he had a huge grin planted on his face as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I had never seen him smile like that since… since Seifer was alive. I looked behind him at a tall guy with shoulder length jet black hair and shades on smirked at me.

"Sniper boy is caught off guard… that's a new one." He said and he seemed so familiar but he looked like no one I knew truly. "Who is he? And why are you screaming in my ear?" I asked getting up and brushing myself off as I bent over and put some papers back on my desk that had fallen off, oh yes now I was an instructor, that's a shock now aint it?

"Well I can answer the second question but the first answer will have to wait till everyone else gets here." Zell answered rocking back and forth on his heils. I sighed and looked at him wondering what had made the change in him then looked back up at the guy noticing the way he stood seemed alike like Sei- No! We wont go there Irvine, stop comparing other guys to a died guy! 

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting on the edge of my desk looking at Zell. Zell opened his mouth to talk but just then the doors opened and in walked the headmaster, Squall. I admittedly avoided his eyes and busied myself with the papers on my desk.

Something also happened three years ago that I would never forget.

~Flash Back~

"Trust me Squall you don't want to be with me! You deserve so much more!" I argued with the beauty in front of me who looked confused, hurt and about to cry which tore me apart. 

"Why Irvine? Is it because of Seifer's death? Everyone knows it was an accident! Please don't do this!" He argued back to me as I looked away putting back on my hat walking away, I never wanted to say this but I had to, Squall deserved better then a guy that murdered his own friends.

"I'm sorry Squall but I don't feel the same way for you that I used to… you understand, it was just a fling." I said then walked out trying to block out the crying I heard behind me, the crying that would haunt my dreams and nightmares for the rest of my life. 

~End Flash Back~

He walked up to us giving Zell a nod but said or did nothing more as Selphie entered bouncing around slightly then looked up at the tall black haired guy, she blinked at him then shook her head standing next to Squall.

"Soooo why are we here?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. Before any of us could answer in walked Quistis. The whole gang was back together, well besides that bitch Rinoa and… Seifer but he would never come back, all thanks to me. 

"Ok now that everyone's here we can begin!" Zell said excitedly as everyone gave him looks of their own. "Well I know what you all are wondering and I'll tell ya! I'm happy because… because Seifer's back." All of our mouths hung open and then we all glanced at the black haired guy.

"But Zelly… he cant be Seifer…" Selphie answered but then the black haired guy took off his sun glasses revealing bright emerald eyes and we all knew that he was defiantly Seifer. There was a few minutes of complete and utter silence.

"Why didn't you come back earlier? Why now?" Quistis asked and Seifer just racked a hand threw his hair smirking.

"It's a long story but I'm willing to tell it if your willing to listen." Seifer said smiling. 

"Of course we will listen!" Zell answered him and we all nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok next chapter will answer your questions about him possessing that body or something related to that! ^_^ ok please R&R and I'm already working on the next chapter!! Oh ya and this chapter was to show that Irvine was truly sorry for what he did and how much hell he had to go threw, or just a little bit of it so please forgive him and me!! Gomen! (hehe learned that from Miyahara Yuuki, thank u!)


	11. Welcome Rancid and Seifer to the rescue!

****

The Notorious Naurwen-- Updating now! Be happy! Drink more Dr. Peppers!! YAY! Yes I'm glad Seifer's back and so is Zell… more is in store for the two of them ^_^

****

Miyahara Yuuki-- I didn't think it was that nice but apparently u do! YAY! It's ok I know that I don't give the reviewers a lot of time to review so are ya saying I should update slower?? If so tell me then I'll stop posting the chapters so soon! No crying! Hehe I like u too… I think… I'm just joking around! Of course I like ya too! I know Irvine blames himself and its sort of his fault and sort of my fault because I made him do it ^_^ but it was just for a twist in the story!

Seifer: at the expense of my life…

Oh shush up! Don't worry Squall and Irvine will do some "making up" if ya know what I mean *hint hint wink wink* NO I like it when reviewers write a lot!!

****

Noumno Yeshiaru-- 10 out of 10?!?! *dances around* YAY!! Don't cry please please please don't cry!! If u cry then I'll start crying and then it'll just be a crying fest and u don't want that do ya?? U think it was the best I/S relationship you've ever seen??? WHOA!! THAT'S REALLY… NIFTY!! Don't worry as I said before they will *ahem* "make up" someway or another hehe Whoa the best you've ever read?? *grins at Seifer* and u said it stunk worse then my brothers feet…

Seifer: *shrugs* Not my fault that this story actually reeks 

… your just mad because I killed ya! Hehe oh well! Oh yes there is much torment for the black haired Seifer *grins evilly* 

****

Fantasy101-- YAY! I'm glad u liked it! ^_^ As I've said before they will… "make up" somehow!! Hehe Seifer's story is in this chapter!!

****

RyvenSilverflame-- Irvine: *grins* I got a hug

O.o … damn your hormones Irvine!! 

Squall: so did I

… *looks at Squall then at Irvine and their angry looks* what???

Irvine: u made us break up!! And made me say all those things that aren't true!

*eyes go all big and hides under the bed with the bed trolls* … ok! I'm safe… well for now! ^_^ don't worry they will get back together, I can tell ya that but not how they get back together hehe

****

ha ha.what-- Yep everyone knows Irvine is sorry but Irvine still blames himself *sighs* Writing more now and everyone can be happy… 

Seifer: As soon as she dies of course…

*grins evilly and hits Seifer with a heavy base ball bat* oh look at that… *hands base ball bat to Selphie* I'm not going to die anytime soon!! 

Seifer: SELPHIE WHY'D U HIT ME?!

Selphie: EEK! I DIDN'T! *runs*

****

Unclear_vision-- Yay! U don't want me to die but obviously Seif does… but he's just pissed I killed him off ^_^ any who what's "btw" mean??? 

****

Fandugoddess-- See Irvine, she forgives ya

Irvine: YES! 

Yes they are so cute together *sighs* don't worry they'll get back together! It seems every reviewer wants to see them back together! NIFTY!

****

Banshee Puppet-- I'm glad u think my story's awesome! YAY! Don't worry, it makes me made when writers stop writing their story when they still got people reviewing and the only way that I'll stop writing is if y'all stop reviewing! So I guess it's a promise as long as ya don't stop reviewing! Ya actually I was trying to draw a picture of him with shoulder length thin black hair and… well he doesn't look like Seifer no more but the shades look good, ya got to admit that! Oh man I'm sorry I didn't know that u wanted to sucker punch Rinoa… she's in a ditch in down town Detroit hehe 

****

Zierra-- Its ok, at least ya reviewed! Well Irvine is living in hell… well sort of, y'all will see later in the way he acts and crap like that!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seifer's Pov

I just took a deep breath and ran a hand threw my, now black long hair. None of them really knew how hard it was just for me to breath but I was acting so calm that none of them could really noticed.

"Ok then it all started when--"

~FLASH BACK~

I awoke to a bright light right above me and I closed my eyes to protect them from the harsh light. 

"Oh sorry." I heard a male voice say and the light was turned down as I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around, it looked like I was in a hospital room. The walls were bare and white. There was only a filling cabinet in the far right corner as I looked up to the male standing by my bed side. He smiled lightly at me. He had light, chest nut brown colored hair and aqua colored eyes. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked and before I could ask anymore questions he put a finger over my mouth hushing me.

"My name is Storm Leafingly, you are in the Reginald Hospital. Your name is Seifer Almasy and you were brought here… I guess you could call it dead." He said writing some stuff down on his clip board. 

"I cant move." I stated bluntly and he looked down at me.

"Well its going to take some time to get some feeling back into everything and then even more time to be able to move everything again." He said and then ran his index finger of my cheek and smiled more. "Don't worry about a thing." 

"Zell." I murmured out and Storm licked his chapped lips and shook his head looking a bit confused.

"Who?" He asked his aqua eyes showed intelligence, youth, confusion and some other emotions. 

"My…" I said the last word caught in my throat. Storms eyes light up now knowing what I was talking about as he let out a small smile and nodded his head.

"As soon as your better we'll contact this Zell." He said but lowered his clip board and looked me straight in the eyes now looking quite serious. "But you do understand that everyone but you and me thinks your dead… actually you've been dead for almost two years." My eyes went wide with shock and then I was thinking of all the things that could of happened in two years. Zell… what if he found someone new? 

"Oh…" Was all I got out wishing that I could move something as Storm's features softened up a bit.

"Don't worry I'm sure he still loves ya." I blinked at him as our eyes met and I saw the truth in his eyes and nodded but still had my worries. 

"What now doc?" I asked and Storm chuckled at the doc part as he stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"Well now, you have to rest and then the real hard stuff will come." He stated pulling the blanket around me and turning the light off as he quietly slipped out of the room. I sighed and slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

~END OF FLASH BACK~

"Whoa… this Storm guy, how old is he? And how could he have brought you back? I mean you said you say youth in his eyes." Selphie said and I nodded. 

"He's 25 and that's where the story gets interesting, I asked the same thing." 

~FLASH BACK~

Ok so now I could walk and sit up on my own but no running or walking very far could take place so I just watched the doc write stuff down on his clip board.

"Hey doc?" I asked as he looked up and he's glasses fell down the bridge of his nose so his aqua eyes could be seen further.

"Yes?" He asked and I just laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling then back at him.

"How'd you get me to come back? I mean I was dead after all… nothing could of brought me back." He took a deep breath and looked down at his brown shoes then back at me.

"I used a GF." He stated and I was now truly confused. "You see, I had this theory that if you put a GF right in ya you could live much longer and be more powerful but whenever I tried it on live humans, such as myself, this always happened." He pulled up his sleeve revealing his metal arm. 

"Your body turns to metal?" I asked dumbly and Storm just shook his head pulling back down his sleeve.

"No, alive bodies seem to fight off the GF's so then I made a theory for the dead." He motioned toward me and I got angry at that.

"So I was a lab rat?" I asked and Storm just nodded. That's one thing you could count on him for, he always gave you the full truth and nothing but the truth.

"Now you have a GF inside you… that's why your hair turned that color and your eyes were red for a while." I looked over at him.

"My eyes were really red?" I asked and he nodded.

"They still are but your true color is coming threw. For your hair it might take longer and don't try to cut it. I've tried and your hair broke my scissors." We both laughed at that. I had asked him a while back to cut my hair and the scissors broke instantly. "But after it turns back to its normal color then you can cut it." 

"So… the GF inside me… can I communicate with it?" I asked.

"With 'him'. His name is Rancid and ya you could communicate with him. I communicate with mine just fine." I looked back at him and he smiled. "Once the GF is inside ya, you'll never be able to get it out and don't try handling anymore GF's unless Rancid says its ok or he'll destroy them in an instant." 

~END FLASH BACK~

"Whoa that's SO cool!" Selphie cheered and we all laughed at that. "Can you communicate with Rancid??" 

"Yeah, he's a regular chatter box." I said. /_I resent that. _Get used to it. _I'm going to blow a big hole in your brain. _…. that's not even funny/ Zell ran his hand threw my hair and smiled.

"Your hair doesn't feel like the silk like it used to." He stated and I nodded.

"Well because it was like a metal before." I said running my own hand threw it. 

"I hope you get your blonde hair back." Irvine said and I looked at him nodding in agreement. Something seemed… off about him. Maybe it was just me but the way he was standing and the way Squall was standing so far away from him. _/Sometimes I wonder about your intelligence… _what's that suppose to mean? _Isn't it obvious?_ … What??… OH!/ Then I got it. Rancid snickered at my slowness and I couldn't help but feel like their breaking up had something to do with me. Well Seifer to the rescue, once again! /_We are all going to die…_ oh haha your so funny/ I mentally said sarcastically to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this is a little rough because its 4:53 AM and I wanted to write more but my eyes are watering up and stuff like that so please just R&R!!! 


	12. A little back round info on Storm, Seife...

****

Noumno Yeshiaru-- I was trying to find a nifty way to bring him back and than for some reason that idea popped up in my mind! No I was up till 5 but I didn't walk up till around noon, I'm a night owl! Is sounding like your grandma a bad thing? Compliments always make me feel all fuzzy inside! ~_^ Yes it is a possibility to hear more about Storm! Don't worry there will still be I/S and more about Storm! Actually I got the name Rancid from one of my favorite bands! Ya Rancid will come in handy, you'll see ^_^

****

The Notorious Naurwen-- I'm glad u like it and I'll update right now, sorry it took me so long to update it but I had to go clothes shopping for school! 

****

Fandugoddess-- I think its cool too! No Seif's already insane, he doesn't need Rancid's help with it

Seifer: HEY! I take that as an insult!

Good because it was! Seifer… to the… rescue?! Did I actually say that?!

Seifer: Yes

Ahhhhhh! What kind of crack was I on?! JK hehe well anywho thanks for the compliment! I'll try to keep it a wonderful story! 

****

Zierra-- Thanks, I am always being told to put my imagination into something good so that's when I found this! I still use my imagination to torture my teachers and my family and people I don't like but I try to use it on my fic's most of the time! Hey u want me to send over one of the characters to help ya feel better about being sick? The god like Seifer? The famine Squall? The cowboy Irvine? The absolutely cute Zell? The cheerful Selphie? The calm and collected Quistis? Do I have to go on? Hehe I didn't know ya had a FF8 story! Ya should of told me, I'd R&R it!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squall's Pov

I wasn't even surprised Seifer was alive, he was always escaping death one way or another but I was surprised as to how he is alive. I mean he had actually died! I had stood there and watched him die! But not only that, Irvine had broken up with me because he thought he was a killer. He wasn't a killer though! 

"So this Storm guy… are we going to meet him?" Quistis asked breaking the silence. Seifer looked up then back at Quistis smirking.

"He's kind of anti social… I mean more then even Squall is." Seifer smirked at me as I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…" I mumbled and he chuckled shaking his head slightly so that his black hair shook with it.

"Well now I know SOME things will never change." He stated chuckling. Selphie was now getting impatient bouncing up and down slightly. "Ok, Storm hasn't had any form of human contact since he was 17, well besides me that is." Seifer added and Selphie stopped bouncing.

"17? Why? What happened? I don't think I could go THAT long without human contact." Selphie said and Seifer watched her behind his black hair that had fallen into his face.

"His hometown was destroyed at the age of 17." Seifer stated bluntly. I didn't get what could of destroyed a whole town before the Sorceress war that is. "It was a disease… Storm's father got Storm out of the town before he caught it… from then on he became a doctor." 

"Whoa, I feel bad for him." Selphie said as we all nodded in agreement. 

"Don't. Storm likes people less then Squall does." Seifer said. Then he yawned. "I need to sleep." He mumbled and that was Zell's queue. His blue eyes dart to mine and I nodded as he took Seifer by the arm and lead him off. "See ya." Seifer gave a little wave.

"Wait you guys I'm walking with ya!" Selphie said as she skipped over to them and all three of them walked out. 

"Well that was quite interesting." Quistis said as she walked away. So it just left me and the cowboy. I could feel his nervousness and all I wanted to do was calm him down but wouldn't allow myself. 

"Good day." I said in a monotone voice as I began to walk out.

"I'm sorry…" I heard Irvine whisper before I shut the door and leaned on it. 

Zell's Pov

"You want to what?!" I asked him as he just laughed some more. He grabbed me by the waist and sat me into his lap putting his chin on my shoulder as I could feel his warm breath against my skin.

"Come on Zell, you want them to be happy don't you?" He asked and I shivered from his voice but only leaned into him more.

"I'm listening." I said closing my eyes.

"Well first we have to talk to Irvine… I know he wants to get back with Squall by the way he was looking at Squall." Seifer said giving me a light kiss on my neck as I just melted against him. "Then we have to get Irvine to do something so romantic for Squall that he has to forgive him." Seifer said giving me another light kiss.

"Your using those kisses so that no matter what I say yes." I mumbled running my fingers over his hands that are wrapped around me. He laughed.

"So what if I am?" He asked kissing me lightly again as a shiver of pleasure came over me.

"Then my answer is yes." I mumbled as he leaned us back onto the soft bed and now we were facing each other. He wrapped the blankets around us and his arms. "Love you Seifer." I mumbled against his chest were my head was buried. 

"Love you too." He said kissing the top of my head. 

Selphie's Pov

I skipped around in the halls then saw two guys walking towards me each smiling brightly. One carried a single red rose then hid it behind his back acting innocent.

"So you're the secrete admirer!" I said clasping my hands together then I frowned. "But I'm sorry Noah Zell's taken." Noah frowned and so did I feeling bad for him. Noah had given Zell a year to get over Seifer before springing his feelings on Zell but Zell said he could. For a couple months Noah didn't look like himself but then he became cheerful again.

"By who?" He asked his voice already cracking as I walked up to them hugging him. He leaned into my hug. The strange thing was, Liam loved Noah so much but I guess after being friends for so long Noah just thinks its brotherly love. I took a step back and looked Noah in the eyes.

"Seifer." I said and his brown eyes went wide. Then back to normal he cracked a smile nodding slightly.

"Is he happy?" Noah asked and I noticed he was refusing to let tears fall and I felt bad for him.

"Yes." I answered in all honesty and Noah just nodded again.

"Well that's all that matters." He said as he turned around and gave a little wave and walked off to his room. Liam sighed. 

"You should tell him how ya feel." I insisted and he just shook his head. "Seifer's a master of romance, he can help ya out." I said winking at Liam as he just laughed.

"Maybe…" He mumbled and waved walking off after Noah.

"Seifer is going to be quite busy… he's got Irvine and Squall to fix, Noah and Liam and after that me and my lover." I grinned at that going off to find my secrete lover, actually it was such a secrete he didn't even know about tit yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok! I know it took me a long time to write this but I've been super busy! First I had to finish up my tennis matches before school started, then I had to go school shopping, then I had to baby sit nonstop! Ah! Its just being hectic for me but I updated now so please R&R!!


	13. Its all coming together! Slowly but sure...

****

The Notorious Naurwen- I'm glad that u like my story so! It makes me SO unbelievable happy! ^_^ Yes yes… now who's Eddie Izzard?? *confused* Yes… time for Squall and Irvine to get back up? Hehe it sounds easier then it is since Squally's still mad that Irvine broke up with him!

****

ha ha.what- It's ok that u don't review all the chapters! I completely understand as long as u keep reviewing I'm a happy camper! Yes… I like Rancid too! Hehe Ok *gets out pen and paper* Get Squall and Irvine together and give Zell a hot dog *writes that done* Sleep… yes I've gotten that! Sugary substance to eat… *looks around and grabs sugary gummy worms* MUAHAHA! I'M BAAACK! ~_^ 

****

Miyahara Yuuki- Oh yes the all famous plan! Hehe Its ok, I'll try to update faster then! *confused self* 

****

Noumno Yeshiaru- Grandma's are so NIFTY! Hehe well at least mine is… she gives the bestest presents! Your Grandma sounds nifty too! Yes yes poor Storm but don't worry about him I've got something *ahem* planned for him *evil grin* Yes someone is actually more anti social then Squall! *gasps*

Squall: *glares*

Hehe got to stop making fun of Squall… he's scary *backs away* YES TENNIS ROCKS MY SOCKS! MUAHAHA! Hehe sorry about that… yes school shopping… now school *gags* I cant wait to write what Seifer has planned for the two groups of lovers! Hehe

Seifer: O.o someone save me! 

Zell: ZELLARD TO THE RESCUE!

EveryonebesidesZell: O.o

****

RyvenSilverFlame- NO! NO DON'T CRY! *bows and cries* COME BACK! I'M SOOO SORRY! SEE I'M PUTTING U IN NOW! IRVINE MAKE HIM HAPPY!

Irvine: *grins* OK! 

Eek! NOT THAT WAY! Irvine STOP grinning… I said STOP THAT! Oh no look at what I've done… pictures, aye? Hmm… *takes out secrete stash of pictures of every character doing REALLY embarrassing or hott stuff* hehe I'VE GOT PICTURES! Oh look its Irvine JUST in his cow boy hat *eyes go all big and drools*

Irvine: O.O HOW'D U GET THAT?!

*too busy drooling* Look its Squall and- *eyes go all big and faints*

****

Zierra- Yes yes I agree! They do belong together! NOO SQUALLY DON'T MAKE IRVY CUT HIS HAIR! *cries* YES THEIR HAIR STYLES ARE SO… so… *thinks* erm…

Zell: NIFTY! 

EXACTLY! *hugs Zell* he's my muse for this chapter! 

Zell: Hehe ^_^

*faints for the second time*

Seifer: Look u did it AGAIN

Zell: Opps… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zell's Pov

"Come on Seif tell me your plan! PLEASE!" I said with a slight pout. Seifer glanced at me and raised an eye brow.

"It's very strange too see a full grown man pout." Seifer grinned and threw his arms around me pulling me down into his lap. I practically melted against him. "But so sexy too." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and cuddled against him then remembered why I was pouting.

"SEIFER!" I yelling punching him lightly in the stomach. "I hate when you do that…" I said pouting even more then before. He smiled innocently and kissed me. "Seifer-" He cut me off with another kiss. What could I say? He ALWAYS knew how to make me forget something… mm… and that his lips were unbelievable soft.

He backed away only a bit and kissed the tip of my nose as a smile came over his features. It was a smile only few people saw and I was one of those people that was graced with that smile. It lit up his whole face, making his eyes a brighter emerald color and just making him so unbelievable sexy. 

"SEIFER!" We both turned around on the couch to see Selphie bounce in. We looked at her as she grinned slyly at us. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" She asked her eyes widening with amusement. I rolled my own blue ones and got off of Seifer remembering what he was trying to get me to forget.

"Don't think I'm not going to stop asking you about your secretive plan and since your not going to tell me and we promised to have NO secretes between us, I am now mad at you. I'm going to storm out of this room right now." I said trying not to grin as he frowned. He was so SEXY! 

I walked out, my arms crossed over my chest and heard the swoosh of the door closing behind me. Of course I wasn't really mad at Seifer but it was obvious that Selphie wanted to talk to Seifer alone so I just decided to make a dramatic exit. 

Oh yes, a lot has changed in these past years! I'm much more so-so-sofista-… oh hyne! I'm much more grown up! Ya that's it! Grown up! 

"Hot dogs are today, we better get done there before they are all sold out." A student said as my eyes went wide and I went off at full speed towards the cafeteria chanting 'HOT DOGS HOT DOGS HOT DOGS!' mm… hot dogs… hehe

Selphie's Pov

"Why is he mad at me?" Seifer said looking genially hurt. I had to smile at that, I might not like Seifer in 'that' kind of way but anybody with half a brain could tell Seifer was… how do you say? HOTT AS HELL! Especially when he had that 'I'm so hurt… somebody hold me' look on his face and of course that somebody was only Zell! 

"He'll get over it! He's probably just going to go get some hot dogs! So anyways I have a teeny favor to ask! PLEASE SEIFER!" I said and he just blinked up at me. 

"Matter's what it is." He said suspicion written all over his face. 

"Well you see, since your going to get all these people together and your such a romantic I was kind of wondering if you could check up on a guy for me…" I said cheerfully bouncing slightly in my spot. Seifer raised an eye brow and crossed his tan arms over his chest.

"What does me being a romantic and getting people together have to do with spying on someone? And I'm only getting Squall and Irvine back together." Seifer said. 

"Oh! Well see Noah, poor guy well he REALLY liked Zell and I think it was love I mean that's what Liam told me but as hard as Noah tried Zell would never go out even on a date with him! But you see Liam LOVES Noah but Noah doesn't seem to notice so I was-" I cut myself off seeing the hard look on Seifer's face. Oh no… did I say something to make him mad? Think Selphie THINK! Ok lets rewind for a second… erm… oh no! I told him Noah loved Zell! Oh good going Selphie, must try and cover up my HUGE mistake. 

"Well besides the point that Zell is in love with you and will NEVER love anyone else, I need ya too help get Liam and Noah together!" Seifer looked up at me.

"Do you think Zell really loves me?" He asked hesitantly. Oh this whole lost puppy look is REALLY working for him! He's so- ok cut it out Selphie! He's Zell's and you have a secrete lover! Tehehe 

"Of course he does! What does he have to write it on your forehead for you to know?! Gesh! Well any who are ya going to help Liam and Noah or not?" I asked now overly hyper and couldn't stand still for more then two seconds. 

"Sure… especially if that means he'll love someone else and not MY Zell." Seifer said jealousy lining his usually tuff and rough and very manly voice. Oh the famous Seifer getting jealous… oh cool! 

"Aw how cute!!" I said happily as I gave him a hug. "Now be nice to Noah, he's just had his heart broken. And oh by the way, the guys name that I want you to check up on is Aidan Reconiz!" I waved and ran off. Oh this was just SO great!

Seifer's Pov

Aidan Reconiz? What would she want with THAT jerk? She's way too good for him! Well all I have to do is tell her how many girlfriends that guy has and then… wait! I cant do that… Selphie will be heart broken and we don't need a sobbing Selphie, no that wont work not at all. So I'll just have to fix her up with someone else.

Now who would make a good couple with Selphie?? Oh how'd I get myself into these things… /_Must I answer that? _I thought you went away… _Never leaving… NEVER so get used to me because I'm here to help you out_ Help me out? With what? _Oh please Almasy, you cant handle all this alone… your little brain cant handle it/_ Mental glare. /Fine I'm only letting you help because your- _don't say it! Lalala I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALA_ Your so childish…/

"This sucks…" I mumbled as I grabbed a pen and paper writing down a list of stuff I had to do: 

**__**

- Get Squall and Irvine together

- Get Noah and Liam together

- Kick Aidan's ass

- Get Selphie to fall in love with somebody else

- Get Zell to get un mad at me well that shouldn't be too hard… 

**__**

- Get Storm here

- Tell all Aidan's gf's how many OTHER gf's he has

Oh yes, I was a VERY busy person… this was just great. Letting out a sigh I decided to do the easiest first. Get Zell un mad at me… well lets see

I grinned seeing the prefect thing. Oh ya… I am SO good… /_Or atleast you think you are_ leave me alone… _I thought we talked about this already?_/

Irvine's Pov

"IRVINE!" I looked up just in time to get tackled by a flying brunette who landed right on top of me knocking me right off my chair. 

"Howdy Selphie." I said in a some what not so happy voice. All I could think about was Squall. Here's a look into my mind:

_Squall… Squall naked… mm… Squall and me… no… Squall… yes Squall…_

Get the picture? I hope so… I'm so pitiful. 

"IRVINE! SEIFER'S GOT A PLAN!" I blinked up in confusion at her as she bounced slightly on my stomach. She was making me what to pee really badly… nice bit of info for ya isn't it? 

"What do you mean Seifer's got a plan?" I asked as Selphie just grinned slyly at me. I hated it when she tried to keep a secrete… she always just ends up telling the whole world if she keeps it in for too long.

"To get you and Squall back together!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"WHAT?!" I yelled suddenly sitting up knocking her right off of me. She acted unfazed and just sat up facing me. 

"Just what I said! He's always got a plan, that's just Seifer for ya! And don't try to argue because you know you LOVE Squall more then anything in the world, I would say even more then your cow boy hat!" She stated with a wink. There was no use arguing, she was right. "And he's going to get Noah and Liam together!" She said happily. 

"Who would of thought it?… Seifer playing match maker." I shook my head. Oh this wasn't right at all… who was this new Seifer and what had he done with the old one? Not that I mind the new one, he was very… nice… its just, I'm used to Seifer mocking and teasing everyone… dieing must really do something to ya.

At that thought I wanted to smash my head into something really hard. Selphie must of noticed this because she frowned.

"How many times does EVERYBODY have to tell you this?! ITS NOT YOUR FAULT! GET IT THREW YOUR THICK SKULL AND SAY YOUR FUCKING SORRY TO SQUALL!" I looked at Selphie with wide eyes. 

"Whoa… Selphie where'd this new side of you come from?" I asked as she smiled innocently.

"HAVE TO GO!" She jumped up and ran out of my class room as I smiled and just shook my head. Selphie was up too something… it was written all over her face. Oh if the world ended now I wouldn't be surprised… 

Squall's Pov

"SQUALL!" I looked up from my desk to look at the bouncy Selphie. Oh shit… no where to hide… why hadn't I heard her loud running? Damn I'm getting lost in my thoughts, pay attention.

"Selphie." I said in a monotone voice. She blinked at me then rolled her eyes while putting her hands on her hips.

"Squall, its Selphie here! You can put down that mask! I wont tell anyone!" She closed the door and ran over to my desk bouncing slightly. Oh where the hell does this girl get her energy? I think the only one that could possible come close to keeping up with her is Zell… "SEIFER HAS A PLAN!" She yelled happily. 

"A plan?" I asked letting a little confusion slip into my voice. She grinned and nodded her head. 

"Yep! To get you and Irvine back together!" She said happily. My heart stopped then started to pound right threw my chest. I could hardly breath…

"WHAT?!" I asked loudly as she took a step back from my sudden outburst. Cool it Squall. I ordered myself mentally. 

"Well, Seifer is going to get you two back together and Irvine is going to say sorry!" Selphie grinned as I couldn't hold back a smile.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded. My smile grew larger… thank hyne I don't think I could stay much longer without Irvine… but of course he is going to have to do A LOT of sucking up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!! BUT I'M UPDATING NOW SO PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE U ALL! Hehe ^_^ Does sucking up work??? 


End file.
